The Legend Of Zelda Movie Script
by Hero Of Writing
Summary: This is my zelda movie. This is a first draft, and I need your ideas to help me make this a real Fan Fiction!
1. Hyrule's Treasure

(In a large throne room Xevelous approches the King of Hyrule. Rain falls outside the castle walls, the room dark.-- In a circular room 15yr old Zelda sits at the edge of her bed, looking down. there is a knock on the door)

Gaurd: Princess, your father!

(Back in the throne room, Zelda runs to the king kneeling on the floor beside him)

Zelda: Father!

King: I have failed. The sages have fallen. No longer is it safe. Zelda, young and beautiful, you must use my wisdom to complete my task.

Zelda: Anything.

King: You must bring the scatterd pieces of power together, do not let Ganon and...

Zelda: Father!

King: Worry not my princess, I will always be with you. (The king takes Zelda's hand, a bright glow flows between them.) I will my power to you. (And the light becomes so bright that no one can see, and the light is gone, along with the king.)

Zelda: (Holds her head down and a tear falls, she places her other hand ontop of the one that heild her fathers hand.) Xevolous. My father wated to gather the pieces of power together, and have them protected in the castle.

(A woman enters the room, a tall robust black Talim. She walks in holding her dress up with speed.)

Talim: Princess I came as soon as I heard.

Xevelouse: I will assemble the knights immediatly.

Talim: Hun, do you want to make any orders at this hour?

Zelda: (Coldly) Time is of the essence. I think it unwise to be indecisive.

(Xevelouse walks off nodding to the gaurd as he goes.)

------

(A large amount of knights ride off in different directions from the castle. One group heads to Kakariko, and death mountian, another to Zora's Domain, one group to Kokiri forrest, the next to Graruda, and another to high mountians. At each place show an exchange of a golden fragment from native people. Focus on Geruda, the knights arrive with six in their group. They walk through a series of corridors, and into rooms with prisoners, wemen as gaurds wearing asyrian looking clothing, a Garuda woman hands the head knight Rodderik a fragment and as he turns round, to find a cloaked man, his ead down coverd by a coak, his name Frex.)

Frex: Ganon has returned, and he asks that you join him or perish.

Rodderik: Ganon will not retrive all the pieces. The knights of Hyrule will not give into Ganon, nor his clumsy apprentice.

Frex: Then Perhaps you will give into them.

(Frex moves his hands, and the locks on all the prisoner doors open.)

Frex: Ganon has released you! Now kill the knights stading in our glorious king's way!

(The prisoners burst out of the prisons and begin attacking the knights. The knights fall quickly, as Roddrick is the last one standing. He grips onto the Powe Triforce Fragment tightly, his hand begins to glow. He spreads his arms and the prisoners all lay on the ground. Frex shoots a blast of fire at Rodderick who pushes the golden glow at Frex. An invisible force pushes Frex back and he hits the ground hard.)

Frex: Lowly knight, you have no idea the powers you meddle with. Leave the true magic to the professianals.

Rodderik: Then what are you doing here?

(Frex shoots an invisible force at Rodderik, he pushes the triforce again this time the triforce becomes hot and begins to melt Rodderiks armor. A geruda woman kncks it out of his hands close to Frex and knocks Rodderik out. Frex picks up the fragment)

---

(In the throne room a knight from each group holds a triforce piece before Zelda. The last one missing. A black smoke creeps in through the windows of he throne room.)

Zelda: Where is the final piece.

Xevelouse, I am afraid it has been intercepted. Rodderick was unsuccesful in obtaining the final piece.

Zelda: Where is he?

Xevelous: I am assuming he is heild in the Garuda prison.

Zelda: Why....

(From the smoke six bats swoop down along with a big black monster, the bats take the six pieces of the triforce while the knighs battle the black beast. The knigts pull out heir sword, and with two swings of the monsters fist, the six knights are thrown against the wall. The bats fly out the window and there is a giant dragon flying around the castle blowing fire half hazardly hitting a few things. Once the bats are cleared the dragon makes it's way with them. Zelda focuses on the shadow beast and it explodes sending a black cloud in the air. Xevelouse approaches Zelda.)

Zelda: I failed. He got them anyway. With the power of a fragment Ganon could conjuret he forces to take these pices. (She scans the room to see her defeated knights and the empty silver platers. She steps to a baclony overlooking the castle grounds with fires around, and turns to Xevelous.) Evacuate the castle.

Xevelous: Princess?

Zelda: Call for the council.

_____

(In an undisclosed location, Zelda, Impa, King Zora, Darumia, Daria, Xevelous, Talim, and a few gaurds sit at a table, in an undislcoed location.)

Zelda: Ganon has the Trifoce of Power.

(There is a clamor.)

Impa: Quiet, if we have something to discuss, better at the table than whisperd into eachothers ears.

Zelda: I am evacuating the castle and I need to find new homes for the soon to be refuges.

Daria: The desert is ment to keep criminals, not citizins.

King Zora: To bear the burden of your recklessness is one thing, now you want us to house the very ones Ganon seeks to destroy?

Zelda: It is my burden, and I am sorry you must all endure. I ask for you to show compassion to those in need of your help.

Darunia: And what is it you plan to do yourself when Ganon comes.

Zelda: No longer can we wait for the Hero Of Prophecy. I plan on stnding in the front lines of the battlefield.

Daruna: The gorons would be proud to welcome the followers of such a courageous princess.

King Zora: it is not the Princess job to be courageous. Unless you have found the other triforce.

Talim: You know very well the hero took the triforce of courage when he left this kindom. The only way the final pice will be brought back is if the hero comes himself. Your dark serches for the missing pice have not been forgotten.

Saria: The forest is a dangerous place for those who do not know it's power.

Xevelous: As is every domain in our world. The elemens show no compassion to the weak.

Zelda: But they bend to the one with power. Ganon is not to be underestimated.

King Zora: By letting Ganon get a hold on any piece of the triforce, you have led this world into extinction.

Daria: So he sent one to you too?

Talim: Sent what?

Daria: Ganon is sending messengers to ask us for his alegence against you. His claim, you have led the world into extinction.

Zelda: Is this something you are concidering? (Looking down, her harsh cold tone resenationg throughout the room)

King Zora: Yes. Why should we continue to follow you? Wisdom has led us to this, power is our salvaion.

Talim: My dear king, Power is our demise, Courage is our salvation.

Impa: Kakariko is no fortress, but it will house many.

King Zora: The King of Hyrule's death, and the fall of the Castle, what form of leadership do we have then? Surly the Zora's will step up.

Daria: Not with you as king they won't.

King Zora: Then what makes thievs more quilified, as it is Ganon hails from your people.

Daruna: If there is no more Hyrule caste, there is no more kingdom.

Saria: What will happen to the villages? it's a symbiotic circle, one can't go on while the others die.

Zelda: THen Hyrule castle must not fall.

Xevelous: Then the hero must return.

Talim: We need the hero, and if Hyrule castle falls...

King Zora: Ganon will inherit the earth, as if he hasn't already.

_______


	2. The Hero

(In a modern looking place a tall figure wearing all green pulls out a sword and weird looking sheild striking against a taller man with a huge sword. The grean wearing figrure battles the taller man with constant death blows. Makeing a strike here or there the green wearing figure jumps in the air and brings his sword down on the taller man in a final death blow. Camera move out from a tv set to a 15 yr old boy sitting in a bean bag chair holding a controller playing fiercly.)

Talon (A voice out of the room): Link it's time for school!

Link (The boy in the bean bag chair): Mom I am finishing up a level.

Talon: I can wait, but the school bus will not.

(Link Gets up and goes downstairs grabbing his backpack and running outside. He stands at the curb of his driveway with another boy about the smae age as Link.)

Link: Morning. Get to level twleve yet?

Brad: The Damerrak fell to my awesome power!

Link: Should I take that as a yes?

Brad: No, shortly after my cat decided to rub up against the power button.

Link: How is the cat?

(Brad smiles as the school bus pulls up in front of them. On the bus Brad and Link sit next to eachother, while the other occupants of the bus talk, thow paper, and do random other things.)

Brad: So you are going to me at the game expo tonight right?

Link: I can't.

Brad: Why?

Link: My mother said no.

Brad: And your father?

Link: He always goes along with what my mother says while she is watching.

Brad: Then ask him while your mom is not watching.

Link: They say I am too young to go alone.

Brad: You are fifteen years old! I swear dude your parents are too protective.

(An older boy from beind their seat pokes his head between them.)

Rick: Why not sneak out?

Brad: Sounds like a few weeks of no gameage, but totally worth it.

Rick: I hear they are handing Galacton four games to the first one hundred people.

Brad: That's not to be released unil next month.

Link: (Irritated) Can we stop talking about this please?

(Rick sits back in his seat as the bus comes to a slow stop. A hot girl gets on, her name Alice takes a seat across from Link and brad. Rick pokes his head between the boys again.)

Rick: She is going.


	3. School

(Brad link and a large number of kids sit in a class room, neatly seated at desks.)

Mrs. Ruthluss: What are the phisical reactions that somone is lying? Jessy?

Jessy: Stiffness.

Mrs. Ruthluss: Morgan.

Morgan: Avoiding eye contact.

Mrs. Ruthluss: Samantha?

Samantha: They will touch certian parts of their face.

Mrs. Ruthlus: Bradly?

Brad: Their timing is off. Their words, their guestures, and their experessions.

Mrs. Ruthluss: Example?

Brad: Like, you give somone a gift and they say 'Thank you it's just what I wanted.' and smile afterwards.

Mrs. Ruthluss: Very good. Michell?

Michell: They become defensive, whereas someone telling the truth will be offensive.

Mrs. Ruthluss: Amy?

Amy: Repeating your words without contractions.

Mrs. Ruthluss: Example?

Amy: Did you eat the cookie? THe lier might say something like "No I did not eat the cookie."But someone telling the truth might say somthing like "No I dind't."

Mrs. Ruthluss: Dominique?

Domonique: Subject change welcomed by the lier, for feeling more comfortable on this new subject.

Mrs. Ruthluss: And somone telling the truth will be confused and want to defend themselvs on the matter. Link?

Link: They will place objects between you and them. A sort of barrier.

Mrs. Ruthluss: And this is all seggestive. Out of character acts. THese are not laws.

(Mrs. Ruthluss continues talking as Link leans in to Brad.)

Link: I wonder if was a typo.

Brad: What?

Link: Her name. i think it's suposed to be Ruthless.

Mrs. Ruthluss: Link, are you talking during my class?

Link: No i am not talking. (As he places a book to the edge of his desk.)

(Mrs. Ruthluss walks over to his desk.)

Mrs. Ruthluss: THis is a character analysis class, and concidering what we just covered, I would be more careful ion my choice of words. Class, what four phisical reactions did Link portray?

Morgan: Avoiding eye contact.

Jessy: Stiffness.

Amy: Repeaing your words without contractions.

Mrs. Ruthluss: And moved your book to the edge of your desk. A sort of barrier.

(Mrs. Ruthluss walks back to the head of the class.)

Mrs. Ruthluss: Link, D- for this cemester for lying, badly.

____

(In another class much like the last Link and Brad with another handful of students sit behind desks. A male teacher walks in.)

Mr. King: Everyone do their homework? (Sitting at the edge of his desk)

Class: Yes.

Mr. King: THen lets review. Back in midevil times wars were won by numbers, much like it was until early Americans adopted gurilla tactics from the native Americans in the Revelutionary war. In midevil times a castle was the most mportant war winning post. Only a lengthy seige of the castle will the castle walls finaly give in. Depending on the supplies, the men inside, because back then we were al sexist basterds.

Domonique: That's okay, you can do all the fighting, just don't expect dinner to be good.

(The class laughs a little)

Mr. King: That being said, a castle will remain strong for days, months, and unlikely but possible, years. The point of a castle is to have a stong standing, and for the invading army to eventually give up. Can anyone make a guess as to why castles have become obsalete?

Link: Wemen grew tired of stone?

Samantha: Now who is being sexist, men probably didn't use castles anymore because they got fed up being locked in a castle with all the gosiping.

Link: So your saying it's mens fault.

Samantha: Isn't everything?

Brad: They became obsalete because modern warfare also includes aircraft.

Mr. King: Yes exactly. Castles are not fortified correcty for an airiel attack. Although I would get tired of the gossip. (he said smiling)

___

(In a gym class, several pairs of students are sparring with random weapons, usung hand to hand tactics. Link pulls back on a bow, and releases. he hits the target directly on the bullseye. Brad and Rick walk up behind Link)

Brad: Nice shot.

Link: Thanks. (Putting the bow around him)

Rick: Mr. Egony is having a contest.

Link: What tis time?

Rick: For a prize so he says.

-------

(The students gather around a large mat with Alice and Morgan fighting. Morgan swings several death strikes blocked feebly by Alice. Alice strikes once gain, and Morgan grabs her hilt taking her sword swinging arount to hit Alice with the blunt of his sword. The students gast. At the last second Link jumps out blocking Morgan. Mr. Egony walks out of he crowd.)

Mr. Egony: Well now Mr, Cooper, you have a choice. Claim your victory of fight.

Morgan: It won't be much of fight.

Brad: That's right, because you're going down Mr. Cooper! (Brian almost jumps onto the mat, but stops a the edge.)

Morgan: Quiet freshman. (His sword ad Brad's throat.)

Link: (Tapping his sword on Morgans shoulder) Your battle is with me.

(Morgan smiles as he twirls his sword to his left, gently taping Links blade. They both take a stance, link's stnce reserved, and protected, morgan points his sword out at Link)

Mr. Egony: This is no longer about winning, whoever entertains me most, is who gets the prize.

(Students back away from the mat, Alice takes her helmet off, stomping off unhappy, Link waches her as she moves off, as mogan jumps at Link striking down, Link raises his sword met with a loud clash. Their swords meet after a few over the shoulder swings opposite to eachother, on once clash Morgan manipulates Links sword, twisting it down sticking it into the mat. Morgan swings his sword at Link like a bat, the sword almost hits a few kids and they have to back up. Morgan then swings higher almost hitting Link's throat muth he takes three swift steps back.)

Rick: Mr. Egony that was a kill strike!

Mr. Egony: What do you notice?

(Morgan slaps Link's leg and he falls on it. Morgan brings his sword down forcefully on Link who rolls on the ground to his left missing the blow. More kids back up as the battle widens. Morgan grabs Links sword pointing them both at Link. At the same time brad has thrown Link another sword, Morgan charges at Link and the swords class all at one time. Morgan swings one sword out, then the other, Link uses his one blade blocking all he duel sword holds his hilt and balade as Morgan's hands are tied locking the three swords. Link twists the sword and Morgan is forced to drop one sword.)

Mr. Egony: Boring! Gil. Dante, help Morgan!

(Two boys from the group, fully armord in chinmail armed with one sword each step from the crowd. Link looks at the three opponents and picks up the dropped sowrd. Gil and Dante strike at Links Right and left in unison, while morgan brings his sword down in a final attack. Link fends off Gil, and Dante, using the two swords, bringing them up holding Morgans sword in a siccor hold. Dante strikes to Link's left leg, Gill strikes to the right of Link's head. Link releases his hold on Morgan's sword and blocks gil's with his right sword, and blocks Dante's attack stepping back missing Morgans following downward srike. Link pulls out and the five blades all at once stab ateachother intermingled and locked.)

Mr. Egony: Seems we have a problem. Arnold, relive them.

(Another boy fully armored brings a battle hammer into a widening circle of kids. Arnold brings this great hammer down on the swords. An erie unearthly crunch, squeak, and a clang, the swords are free, and the four senior boys stand around link at forur equal points.)

Brad: That's not fair!

(Gil swings his sword almost hitting Brad, Link wings low hitting Gil in the knee. Gill galls trying to nurse the knee. Morgan thrusts foward, his swords tip pointed at Links face, Arnold Brings his battle hammer down on Link. Link turns sideways ramming Morgan into Arnold, as Dante brings his sword down on Link. Link turns again, bringing Dante over Morgans blace, Dantes sword scratching the arms of Gil. Arnold brings the raised hammer down, and Link takes his sword dhifting the direction of the hammer slamming it on the ground, hitting Arnold with Links elbow, and and bringin his foot down on the neck of the hammer making the wood crack)

Mr. Egony: Unfair to who?

(Morgan holds out his hand to Link as dante Lowers his sword jest getting up. Link hands his swords to people in the crowd and walks to Morgan. They hake hands and Morgan Pulls Link closer to him, grabbing a shield from the crowd ramming Link's head into it. Link falls o the ground unconcious as the crowd starts to clamor and go after Morgan. A whistle blows and Mr. Egony walks to Morgan and stops at Link looking down at him.)

Mr. Egony: Shouldn't have let your gaurd down.

____


	4. Link To The Rescue

(in a nurses office, Link gains conciousness as the nurse walks in.)

Nurse Milat: I see my magical red potion worked.

Link: My head hurts.

Milat: It should. What were you doing fighting four senior boys without a weapon?

Link: I thought the fight was over.

Milat: Now now dear, you should know that the fight is never over until Mr. Cooper has won. Eer scince Mr. Egony started dating Mrs. Cooper, I have has more than one accidental injury from that class.

(Link Sits up.)

Milat: Alice was the first to go after Mr. Cooper. Oh she was not happy. Took three of Mr. Coopers buddies t take her off of him, the arrogant coward.

Link: Huh.

Milat: She siad you defended her, now a hero can't be a hero without a sword.

Link: Depends on who he is saving, and why.

Milat: Touche.

Milat: Are you going to the game expo tonight?

Link: What do you think of my chances with Alice?

Milat: Hun it's not for me to say, I stick to my buisness and don't spread rumors.

Link: I just want to know what you think?

Milat: I think that she is going to use you to get at Morgan. It's not for me to say, I stick to my buisness, and don't spread rumors.

Link: So no reward for a hero?

Milat: Dear, the reward is knowing you did what was right.

Link: So the princess who is supposed to kiss me is a perk?

Milat: The real world is not about getting kissed after an ordeal.

Link: So you are saying I have no chance with her?

(Milat looks at him, his tone depressed.)

Milat: I am saying that Alice is not trustworthy. You could get any girl you wanted.

Link: Doubtful.

Milat: No one knows their destiny until it smack them in the face with a sheild.

(Link Smiles as Milat laughs a little.)

Milat: it is 2:13, school is almost out.

Link: School gets out at three. And i missed lunch.

Milat: you are going to miss biology. (she taps his knee with papers as she walks out) Nurses orders, or whatever class you take.

_____

(The school bell rings and bursting out he front doors a wave of students stampede. Link, Brad, and Rick walk last out of the building. Link Slings his backpack over his shoulder.)

Brad: Dude, how's your head?

Link: Like a head.

Rick: Nurse Milat give you the rest of the day off?

Link: Yeah.

Rick: She's cool like that.

(Brad walks backwards so he faces Link and Rick.)

Brad: Morgan and Alice are not going out anymore. That is good news because now she is availiable.

Rick: And why is it you think she did that?

Brad: Amd too bad you are not going to the game expo because she is, alone.

Link: So this is another plan to get me to snaeak out?

Brad: No, just giving you a reason to go, with Alice.

(Brad bumps into Morgan.)

Morgan: Hi.

(Gil, Arnold, and Dante move around link and Rick.)

Morgan: How is your head?

Link: Hurts.

Dante: To bad.

Gil: Don't you think it would be nice if you asked me how my wrists were?

Arnold: Or appologising for breaking my hammer?

Link; Sorry for your hammer, and hope your wrists get better.

Morgan: And Alice.

Link: What about Alice?

Brad: She would rather date you than Morgan!

Dante: Ecxuse you?

Brad: Well that's what happens when you choose to fight your girlfriend, and then try to hurt her.

(No one moves.)

Brad: Just because the teacher is s screwing your mom does not mean you can get away with...

Morgan: Everything?

(Alice walks up to them.)

Alice: No, you can't. Hi Link.

Rick: Listen we should get Link home, he needs to rest.

Morgan: One act of chilvery does not equal experience.

Alice: Experience at what, being an asshole?

Morgan: In which case it does. (As Morgan steps to Link and Link to Morgan. A car pulls up by the sidewalk where the eight of them are at.)

Link's Father: The school called, I came to pick you up.

(Link's Father gets out of the car and walks around to the other side leaning on the hood.)

Link's Father: (To Morgan.) You are the one who hit my son in the head with...

Alice: A sheild.

Link's Father: Ah. Link, why don't you and your friends get in the car. I will take you all home.

(Link Alice, Brad, and Rick get in the car.)

Morgan: Yeah, let daddy save you!

Link's Father: This time I'm saving _you_. This time you don't have a nepitistic teacher trying to show off to you and your mother, to make you win.

(Links Father, also named Link, gets in the car.)


	5. The Best You Can Do, At What You Do Best

(In the car.)

Link's Father: how was school?

(No one speaks.)

Link's Father: That good huh? When I was in school, we wern't allowed to fight. Now they let kids fight with swords, sheilds, and all different types of midevil wepons. Problem with that class is somone always gets hurt.

Alice: Mr. ?

Link's Father (Refered hereafeter as Link Sr.): Just call me Link Senior. And yes?

Alice: You just passed my street five blocks ago.

Link Sr.: Oh. I assume you are Alice?

Brad: Can Link go to the game expo tonight?

Link Sr.: His mother said no.

Alice: Why?

Link Sr.: She has her reasons, and what happened today won't help the cause.

Rick: What will then?

Link Sr.: I don't think he has tried hypnotism.

(Rick laughs to accompany Link Sr.'s Smile.)

Link: I just don't understand why.

Link Sr.: You mother knows what's there.

Brad: He has a date.

Alice: With who?

Brad: With you.

(Link turns to Alice.)

Link: Ignore him.

(The car pulls up at a house and alice gets out.)

Alice: Thanks for the ride. (She closes the door.)

Link Sr.: Have i tought you nothing? Walk her to the door.

(Link gets out and joins Alice.)

Link: Too bad i can't go to the game expo tonight.

Alice: I appreciate that you stoped Morgan from hitting me, but we're not going out. Tell your nerd friends not to be spreding those rumors around.

Link: Then why did you let Morgan think you were?

Alice: Why do you think? I was using you to at him. But still i guess you deserve something. Daddy! This boy is trying to kiss me!

(Many loud thumps, and Link runs back to the car. Inside)

Link: Drive!

Link Sr.: I said walk her to the door, what did you do?

_____

(At Link's house, Link Sr. and Link walk into the house. Link walks upstairs, as Talon walks into the room.)

Talon: Want some dinner?

Link: I'm not hungry. (And he slams the door to his room.)

Talon: What happened?

Link Sr.: Aside form school?

Malon: You mean him fighting four senior boys, and would have won if the school actually did something about Mr. Egony?

Link Sr.: You heard that?

Talon: Next time you try to hide something from me; delete the answering machiene.

Link Sr.: Technology.

Talon: You were good at it, once.

Link Sr.: Virtually. I never fineshed.

Talon: Now aside form school, what happened?

-----

(In Links room, Link plays a videogame as Talon walks in. On the screen Link pulls out a rochet launcher and blows up somone standing right in front of him killing his character.)

Talon: What did he do to deserve that?

(Link says nothing.)

Talon: You are better than them, you proved it.

Link: Why should I be good at fighting?

Malon: Because you are. If you are good at something, really good, follow through with it. Do the best you can at what you do best.

Link: I'm good at videogames.

Malon: You are asking about the game expo. Fist thing, Alice will be there, and that will be very akward for you, not to mention Morgan will try to start another fight. Now stop asking, maybe you can go in seven years.

Link: I will be twenty two.

Talon: You are right, still too young.

Link Sr.: (Not clear how long he has been there or when he arrived leaning on the doorframe.) You are smothering the boy.

Talon: I am protecting him.

Link Sr.: You can't protect him forever.

(She walks out of the room and looks at Link Sr.)

Talon: Then let's hope we did a good job.

(Link Sr. smiles as Link looks at his father.)

Link: You know there is a pause button on videogames. I can join a conversation.

Link Sr.: Not always.

(The father walks out of the room)

-----


	6. Courage

(Later that night Link sits in his room as a rock hits his window. Link looks out his room and sees brad on the ground. Brad holds up a poster of the game expo. Link looks at the door, the flashlight, and back to Brad. He grabs the flashlight and opens the window grabbing a backpack and walking out onto the awning. He walks a few feet and finds a convienently placed ladder placed near his window and away from any other. Link climbs down and joins Brad on the ground. They both begin to walk to the game expo.)

Brad: Awfully brave of you. Didn't think you would come with.

Link: My mother said, if you do something well, do your best. And she didn't technically say no.

Brad: Was it implied.

Link: No it was not implied.

Brad: Uh hu.

(The street becomes dark and Link turns on his fathers flashlight, and it is very bright.)

Brad: Turn it off!

(Link turns it off and the light fades.)

Brad: You know for a geek you are turning out to be a real badboy.

(link turns to him and smiles.)

____

(Brad and Link arrive at the game expo, a giant building filled with a few hundred people. Rick meets up with them handing them passes.)

Brad: I think it is awesome your dad works at Sony! We get so many special privileges.

Rick: I am just suprised that Link came.

(They stand in line for a while and enter the building filled with video game characters, people in weird costumes, and several booths selling games. They continue walking down the main corridor as Alice, and Morgan purchus something at a nearby booth. Rick tries to push them away. But link heads strait for them.)

Rick: Don't! That...!

Brad: What is he doing?

(at the booth Moran and Alice are at Link leans on the counter and talks to the sales rep that Alice an Morgan are buying from.)

Link: So have they released the cheat book for Don Miguel's fencing?

Sales Rep: No, That is coming out with Galacton four next month.

Link: Oh, I was just wondering because this guy can't win without cheating.

(Link nods with himself as he looks at Morgan.)

Morgan: Tell you what, I am in a good mood because I am here with my girl, and you're not, now run along.

Link: You can have her, you two deserve each other. (Link walks away from Morgan turning his back on him.)

(Morgan gives Link a death stare then lunges after him. Link grabs Morgan's arm thrusting around flipping Morgan over his shoulder landing on his back. Morgan takes a second to recover and sands again in a fighting pose. Link stands there not willing to add any effort. People rush in a circle around the two. Two guards rush to the site carrying Morgan away from calm Link. Alice looks at Link with a dirty stare as she follows Morgan. Rick and Brad walk up to Link.)

Rick: What did you say to him?

Link: I just referred him to a cheat guide.

(They continue walking as an attendant hands Link a small piece of paper.)

Link: What's this?

(The attendant walks away as Rick leans over Link's shoulder.)

Rick: It is a coupon for Galacton Four!

Brad: What?!

Link: Well where do I take it?

Rick: Well they don't usually do it like this. Why not try an information kiosk.

(Mr. King approaches them.)

Mr. King: Or i could get it for you.

Brad: Mr. King? What are you dong here?

Mr. King: I am working.

Rick: Needed a side job?

Mr. King: Maybe. So let me get a copy of the game for you Link, come with.

(Mr. king walks down a deserted corridor and the boys follow.)

Mr. King: Actually only Link may come with. You boys will have to wait for him in the main room.

Brad: it's all cool, we bounce. (Rick and Brad turn around to head back, but Brad turns back around.) I call second turn. (And he and Rick continue.)

(Mr. King and Link head down a series of corridors arriving in a large stock room filled with every type of game system ever made, along with countless games, with one t.v. connected to a NES and The Legend Of Zelda tittle screen on the t.v.)

Mr. King: So Galacton four?

(Link spots the t.v. and looks at it curiously.)

Link: What's that?

Mr. King: The Legend Of Zelda.

Link: Is it good?

Mr. King: The best game ever made.

Link: What system is it?

Mr. King: The original Nintendo Entertainment System. Want to try?

Link: Sure.

(Mr. King smiles as he guides link over to a chair placed in front of the t.v., and sits Link down, handing him a controller.)

Link: Just A and B?

Mr. King: it's not the number of buttons you have, it's what you do with them. Put in your name.

(Link puts his name, and the title screen pops back up with a buzzing and erie high tone, the Zelda theme plays. Louder and louder the music becomes.)

Link: Mr. king, I think the game reset itself!

(No one is there, and the room is bare.)

Link: Mr king?

(Link falls out of the chair, and everything disappears as a blue cyclone surrounds him. Flashes of random landmarks, with an evil laugh, and someone saying "Save Hyrule, you are the hero, wielder of the triforce of Courage. Divided has the kingdom become, the princess is no longer trusted as an evil grows stronger. You Hero must save the princess, the kingdom, and the world. It is the will of the goddesses that you come in this time of turmoil. Welcome young one, to the land of Hyrule." And with that Link is spinning around what looks like a Colosseum, the spinning slows as link falls face first onto sand. he looks up spiting out sand and coughing. In that flash a Geruda woman hits him in the back of the head knocking Link out.)


	7. The Taunt

(At Hyrule castle Zelda overlooks castle town on a balcony watching her people walk out of the castle carrying what they can in a line to Kakariko at the base of death mountain. Her look hopeless, a tear falls from her eye as she turns violently closing her eyes. Talim comes up to her with an almost mirrored look. She walks to Zelda putting her hand on Zelda's shoulder.)

Talim: You do what is best for our people.

Zelda: Already I have failed.

Talim: Your people know your sacrifice.

Zelda: My sacrifice? As far as I can recall I have sacrificed nothing.

Talim: For generations this castle has remained strong, against Ganon the people stayed in the castle, with numerous casualties. Only now, with you, are the people safe.

Zelda: They are never safe! (She screams.) Ganon is Hyrule's curse! Forever haunting us!

Talim: Nothing is forever.

Zelda: How many generations, how many heroes, have faced him and either lost or died trying.

Talim: Do not give into the emotions that the Triforce gives you.

Zelda: You tell me to follow my heart, but you ask that I ignore how I feel.

Talim: Do not ignore it, but do not let it consume you. This is not your failure, this is your burden. Generations will remember you as the princess who put her people first.

Zelda: Wisdom gives you insight, I see no future generations.

Talim: Insight? Hun, your father tried using his wisdom to find the future, because of it, Ganon stole the triforce pieces.

Zelda: Then it is his sacrifice that should be noted. I miss my father, I fear for my people, I fear for you.

Talim: And all of them for you.

(There is screaming outside. Talim and Zelda run to the balcony to see giant boblins (Goblin like creatures with pig features, and horns.) on bores riding them strait for the line of evacuee's from the castle.)

Zelda: Get the knights to west gate! Stop those creatures!

(Talim and Zelda watch in horror as the boblins plow through several evacuees. Ten knights ride out facing the foes, the larger boblin roars and the other five move around him in a triangular pattern to charge the knights. Back at the tower.)

Zelda: We need to the people out of the valley.

(Xevelose walks into the room.)

Xevelouse: That is he last group of refugees. The rest have made it to Kakariko.

Zelda: Where are the other knights?

Xevelouse: With the other groups. We cannot spare anymore.

Zelda: Then send the guards!

Xevelouse: Yes princess.

(A group of people head for the west gates and a black shadow like bird drops a giant rock on the bridge smashing it into the mote. The guards cut off. At the castle.)

Zelda: Sent them to the south gate, have them move around!

(The guards move around as more Shadow birds drop boblins into the castle walls attacking the guards. The boblins on bores cut through the knights hitting them, knocking them off the horses, trampling them as they pass, their focus now on the group of refuges headed to Kakariko. The leader signals to the others and they move to the narrow passage runnign over refugees and throwing oil down on the passes mouth, then another throws fire blocking their way. The boblins circle the last fifty refugees. The lead boblin roars.)

(At Hyrule castle boblins burst through the door as Zelda Talim, and Xevelouse stand against them. Zelda draws a long thin sword, Xevelouse draws a crooked tipped sword, as Talim pulls two crossbows from her dress.)

(The guards are being bashed by the boblins but then begin striking them down, one by one they fall. In the field the boblins go for another strike but in that instant the flames are put out, and Impa sands in the narrow passage way to kakariko. She draws her ten foot broadsword looking at the lead boblin. The refugees run as fast as they can for the pass, but are bottle capped. Impa swiftly moves around the crowd, the only one standing between the boblins and the fifty refugees.)

(In the castle tower five boblins charge after the three, Talim shoots twice hitting two boblins squarely in the forehead. Zelda slices upward killing another, and Xevelouse strikes to the side slicing the gut of another. Talim has had time to reload one crossbow and fires hitting the last one in the eye dodging the swing of a club, Zelda then stabs the beast.)

(in the Field, the five boblins charge at Impa. She rolls to the right missig the leader, jumping up spinning thrusting her sword on the bolin to his right, standing on the borre sh redirects it into another boblin, stabbing him, swinging around hitting the two in back, throwing one boblin off hitting the one in the middle, leaving her and the leader alone. He roars again as Impa jumps on the ground in front of the monster. Impa holds her sword in a stance as the final beast dismounts his bore slapping it making it run wards the last en refugees still trying to fit in the pass. Impa throws her sword killing the bore, and the boblin is feet away from her swinging a giant sword. Impa jumps, putting her foot on the sword, sticking it in the ground, running up the blade and grabbing the monster.)

(From the castle Zelda watches as the last boblin falls. Xevelouse looks over Zelda and Talim stands still not moving, her head down looking at the door.)

Talim: It's over, but that was only a taunt. He is warning us, the world. Making us fear him.

Zelda: Those who died, must be buried with honors in Kakariko.

Xevelouse: If I may interject, the village is packed, to have them house more dead bodies would d more than overcrowd the crowded.


End file.
